Smile
by sodamagnet
Summary: A new girl transfers in and begins to kind of like Aya. And Aya begins to kind of like her too. So basically, what will happen when she finds out he’s a totally huge idol? And of course, what will Peacock do? Penguin Revolution fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

**Summary:** A new girl transfers in and begins to kind of like Aya. And Aya begins to kind of like her too. So basically, what will happen when she finds out he's a totally huge idol? And of course, what will Peacock do?

Uh... in case you didn't guess... Natsune is my own original character :)

The other characters are **_not_** mine... they're Sakura Tsukuba's.

* * *

**Natsune's POV:**

I stand at the front gate, my mother standing next to me. I stare nervously at the large school while playing with my long black hair. I was going to be the new girl in school again. My dad's job forced us to move a lot. This was the 5th move in the past year. Yet I was still nervous... every time I entered a new school.

"Natsune," my mom says to me, and motions for me to follow. Nodding, I silently follow, heart beating faster and faster as I enter the school.

* * *

**Aya's POV:**

"...so I think that we should try and get..."

"...we need to file these papers!"

"I think we should decide the..."

There's a lot of conversations going on around me. It's those conversations that wake me up. I blink as I look around me. I'm still at school. The student council members are running around, trying to get things in order for the cultural festival.

And I, the student body president... well, I'm just sitting here. Useless and tired as always.

"Aya," I hear someone say, and I turn to see Ryo (or... well... Ryo_**ko**_) staring down at me.

"Mm?" I reply sleepily. It's still weird... seeing Ryo having to dress up like a girl. Shacho and his hobbies...

"Aya," Ryo repeated, and then in a quieter voice, he whispered, "It's almost 5. Why don't you go home? You have a lesson soon, right?"

Slightly surprised, I turned to look at a clock on the wall. It was 4:45. "Shoot," I muttered, standing up. Everyone turned to look at me. "Uh... I..." I started.

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine. You can go home!" said one of the student council members. Everyone voiced their agreements, so I nodded and started shuffling towards the door.

I got to the door, bowing slightly, and muttered a quiet "Good bye" while everyone else moved around the room busily. Ryo was the only one who smiled at me and waved before I left.

**

* * *

Natsune's POV:**

"Here you are," the receptionist said, handing my mom more papers for her to sign, completing my paperwork and officially making me a student of this school. Well... for now.

My mom smiled at the receptionist, taking the papers and signing a few places, then handing the papers back. Turning to me, she smiled excitedly. "Well then Natsune... you're going to be starting tomorrow... isn't that exciting?"

I could only smile halfheartedly. My mom always tried to get me excited about starting new schools, telling me it was a great chance for me to "meet new people", "make new memories", or... something along those lines. I looked around me. The hallways were quiet, only a few students passing by now and then, either going into or out of the library nearby. Outside was much louder... I could hear the sounds of people playing sports from inside.

I turned back to the receptionist and my mom, who were still talking. The receptionist stopped talking abruptly and smiled pleasantly as she saw someone behind me. "Ah, Ayaori-san! Going home already?" she asked.

"Ah. I have some stuff..." I heard someone mutter from behind me. I turned around and saw the person the receptionist had been talking about.

He was tall, had extremely messy hair, thick glasses, and seemed very tired, but I thought he was... well... gorgeous. He saw me and smiled slightly at me, causing me to nod my head to hide my blush. I didn't want him to think I was weird...

"Are you new?" he asked me politely.

I nodded. "Uh... y-yeah," I said with a small smile. "T-Tomorrow's my first day," I added nervously. "Uh... I'm... Natsune Kitazawa."

He nodded at me. "Ayaori Mashiba," he said.

"Ayaori-san is the student body president. And he's a second year like yourself," added the receptionist. He nodded at me as I looked back at him.

"Oh! So you're in the same year as Natsune..." my mom said ecstatically. "If you two end up in the same class, please take care of her," she added and bowed.

"Mom..." I groaned. This was so embarrassing.

But Ayaori-san only bowed back and said, "Of course." ...And then smiled at me slightly before clearing his throat. "Um... I'm running a little late so..." he said, and bowed slightly to all of us.

"Oh... of course! Of course! Sorry if we kept you any later than you were supposed to be here," my mom said with a laugh.

He shook his head. "It's not a real problem," he replied, and started to walk away. As he did, he looked at me. "Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

I just nodded. He really _**was**_ cute... So as he walked away, my mom and the receptionist finished their conversation while I watched him, kind of rooted to the place I was standing. I smiled to myself slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to get used to this school...

**

* * *

Aya's POV:**

I silently got ready for my lesson. That girl... Natsune... was it? Well... she seemed interesting enough... Very pretty... and she seemed like she was nice. Not a whole lot of people talk to me at school... other than Ryo's manager Fujimaru and Ryo himself. The other students only really talk to Ryo.

I smiled slightly.

"Ayaori-kun?" I heard Saito-sensei call. "Are you ready?"

I looked up at my teacher and nodded. "Yes sir. Sorry to keep you waiting," I said.

He looked at me curiously. "Ayaori-kun... you look happy today. Did something good happen at school?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged and smiled a small smile. "I guess you could say that..." I said. All I knew for sure was that school might be a bit more interesting from now on...

* * *

Hm... I hope you guys all liked it... :) I'll get chapter two up as soon as possible... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Natsune is my own original character :)

The other characters are **_not_** mine... they're Sakura Tsukuba's.

* * *

**Natsune's POV:**

As I put my uniform on, my heart starts beating faster. And even faster as I eat breakfast. I'm pretty sure everyone can hear my heart beating by the time I get in the car.

But it's not because I'm nervous. I'm excited. For the first time, I'm excited to go to a new school. And it's probably because I met _**him**_: Ayaori Mashiba-san. The student body president.

* * *

**Aya's POV:**

Strange. I'm actually awake during the student council meeting. Even though I was up just as late last night, studying my lines for my new drama.

Could it maybe be that I'm excited to see her? Wait... what am I thinking?

* * *

**Natsune's POV:**

"Wait right out here," the teacher instructs me, and opens the classroom door, stepping into a noisy classroom. "All right, all right. Be quiet everyone," he says, quieting the class. "We have a new student today." The students shout excitedly as the teacher calls out to me behind the door. "Come in!"

I take a deep breath and eagerly slide the door open. The moment I step into the classroom, I scan the room for Ayaori-san. By the time I'm in front of the teacher (who's writing my name on the board), I'm grinning. He's in this class.

* * *

**Aya's POV:**

I'm surprised. She's looking at me and smiling. I smile back and she ducks her head a little.

"So. This is your new classmate: Natsune Kitazawa. Be nice, understand?" Ueda-sensei says.

"Hai," replies the rest of the class.

While sensei looks around to find her an open seat (there's only 2: one next to me and the other behind Ryo), I overhear the boy behind me whisper to his friend. "Dude. She's _**cute**_." His friend seems to agree.

I frown slightly at this. "Mashiba," I hear the teacher say, so I turn my attention back to the front of the room.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Kitazawa's going to be sitting next to you," Ueda-sensei replies. Turning to Natsune, he says, "Mashiba is the student council president. Ask him if you have any questions about anything." She nods and starts to walk towards me, smiling at me again before she sits down.

The rest of the day goes by slowly and quietly. During break, a few of the girls invited Natsune to eat with them, so I just went to the student council room to eat with Ryo and see Fujimaru for a few minutes.

The bell rang, telling everyone it was the end of the school day... well, unless they had clubs to get to. Today, there was no student council meeting right after school, so I was free to go straight home. I still had a few hours before my dance class, so I decided I'd go home, eat a little, then catch up on some sleep. I got up, waiting for Ryo to gather his stuff so that we could walk home together.

"You ready... er... Ryoko?" I asked him.

He smiled up at me. "Just one moment, Aya..." he replies. So I wait for him to stuff his stuff into his bag.

"U-um..." I hear from behind me. I turn around to see Natsune looking up at me with a tentative smile.

"Oh... Natsune," I say, a bit surprised. She'd looked over at me a few times during class, but she hadn't really tried to talk to me at all during the day.

"H-hi," she replies nervously, staring more down at her hands than up towards my face. "U-um... it's a coincidence... isn't it? That we're in the same class?"

I smile at her and nod. "Yeah, it is. Out of the five second year classes... It's pretty amazing," I reply. Ryo taps me on the shoulder, signaling that he's ready to go, while smiling at Natsune as the same time.

"Hi, I'm Ryoko Katsuragi... Aya's friend and the vice president," he says, smiling warmly at Natsune.

"Oh! Um... nice to meet you!" Natsune says, smiling back. I smile a little as I watch her. I kind of can't help it. She's one of those people where... when they smile, you smile. It's an automatic thing. Man. I don't think I've ever smiled this much at school before...

"Did you need something, Natsune?" I ask her, just in case she had a question to ask about the school or something like that.

Natsune blushes. "Oh! No... no. It's nothing like that. Um... I just wanted to say hi," she says with a sheepish laugh.

She stands there awkwardly for a few seconds, as if unsure she should be talking. After a few moments, she looks up, smiles nervously, and says, "Ok! Um... see you tomorrow!" And turns away.

* * *

**Natsune's POV:**

Geez. I feel like a freak. But I didn't expect to be so nervous talking to him! Plus, that Katsuragi-san is so pretty. And I heard that they might be going out! ...I didn't think I liked him so much...

"Natsune."

I turn around, surprised to hear Ayaori-san's voice.

He's looking at me, and with a little half smile, asks, "Would you like to walk home with us?" And just how am I supposed to say _**no**_ to that? Answer? I can't...

Especially when Katsuragi-san says she actually has to go meet with a first year named Fujimaru?

Hence why I am now walking with Ayaori-san, trying to keep him from hearing my heart. It's beating so hard I'm sure someone could easily mistake it for a drum. And it's not really helping that it's so quiet. I have to say _**something**_!

"So... Katsuragi-san is really pretty..." Ok... I did _**not**_ mean to say that...

Ayaori-san looks at me in surprise. "Uh... yeah... I guess Ryo...ko is pretty..." he replies, with a bit of a confused look on his face.

"Are a lot of guys jealous of you?" Mouth, quit takling!

Ayaori-san looks at me with a _**completely**_ confused expression. "Why would they be?" he asks me.

"Because you're going out with her." Mouth? Seriously, I hate you. SHUT UP!

Ayaori-san, however, looks very surprised at this news. "Last I checked... we were just friends," he says.

I blush furiously. "Ohh..." is all I can say, and of course, I'm completely embarrassed. Well... at least I know they're not going out... I look at him with a sheepish smile. He has an amused look on his face. And that was my first full day with him.

To tell you the truth, it just kept getting better. A week passed. Then a month. And I spent almost every day with him. Although we _**rarely**_ hung out _**outside**_ of school... he was always busy.

But I didn't mind. Just spending the school day with him was good enough for me.

Another month passed. He called me Na-chan, I called him Aya. We got to be really good friends. I got to know Fujimaru (a really sweet 1st year girl...) and Ryoko-chan well. We all always spent time together... and I just kept liking Aya more and more.

But I kept quiet. I didn't want to ruin anything.

* * *

**Aya's POV:**

I know I like her.

Just not sure when it happened. Or what I'm supposed to do next.

Really, there's nothing I _**can**_ do. I want to tell her... that I'm Peacock's number 1. But I can't. Because as important as she is to me... she's not as important as my acting. I _**did**_ keep myself up, thinking about it.

Should I tell her?

Should I not?

But I've made my decision. I can't tell her.


End file.
